Olitz One Shots- All Is Fair In Love
by Pink Roses and Ivy
Summary: So I started watching Scandal when it first came out and stopped after episode 1 of season 3 (who knows why). Anywho, I had a 13 day window where I watched the whole series from start to finish and felt compelled to write a few one shots for episodes I wanted more from or to explore the moments in between. These will not be in order, but more a stroll through my thoughts. :)
1. Chapter 1: There's Hope

**After episode 407 I thought that phone conversation could have ended quite differently, even with the heavy topic of Fitz's attempt to end his life. Here's what I'd like to envision happened.**

Fitz always knew just what to say in that silken tone of his to get to her. She was both turned on and put off that he would demand she come and prove to him that there was hope. She also knew there was so much left unsaid. The raw sexuality of his voice and the incredibly vivid picture he'd put in her head guaranteed she'd get no sleep tonight.

_Unless…_

Olivia knew just where she'd find Fitz. He was right, Secret Service could whisk her in at a moment's notice, when she used the right words. Fitz paused mid sip and she watched both surprise and uncertainly cloud his eyes when she walked into his office.

"Olivia…" he said as she closed the door behind her.

"You don't leave me on the edge Mister…"

She watched a small smile cross his face. "Is that what I did? I thought I was assessing hope?"

Olivia locked brown eyes with weary, yet hopeful blue. "You want hope?"

His expression became serious. "Yes. I need hope."

Olivia slowly unbelted her coat and pushed it aside so Fitz could see what lay beneath, but didn't take it off.

Fitz sat forward in his chair, his eyes widened and nostrils flared with desire and want.

Olivia felt hot eyes rake her body clad in a semi-transparent teddy that met her thigh-highs clipped to a lace garter belt.

"Liv…" Fitz uttered in a hoarse whisper.

She walked over slowly in 4-inch heels until she stood directly in front of him, eyes never leaving his.

"Come here." She walked to their spot hidden from the camera in front the curtained window.

As she turned to him, Fitz slowly slid his hands down her sides and over her hips before lowering his forehead to hers. "You came…does this mean….?"

Olivia tilted her head back to meet his eyes before brushing her lips over his gently, repeatedly. Fitz groaned before taking the kiss deeper, tasting her, saturating himself on her taste. She sucked his tongue hungrily into her mouth, nipping the tip and swallowing his groan. Their kiss was endless, deep and consuming, neither concerned with their lack of oxygen as they devoured each other.

Pulling back, she stroked the hairs at his nape before stroking her hands down his back.

Locking eyes with him, she gave him a chaste kiss before cupping his jaw. "There is hope."

Fitz pulled her closer before repeating, "There is hope. Stay with me Livvie?" he whispered.

"I know what you want, but that's not why I came." Olivia looked deep into his eyes while belting her trench coat. She took his hand and led him out of the oval and into the presential bedroom, knowing that Mellie had been staying in separate quarters. Olivia peeled off her coat before pulling back the covers on the bed. Climbing onto his bed, Olivia looked at Fitz and they communicated silently, saying more than they had since she arrived. This was not about sex, but the intimacy that was always so potent between them and the intense connection that it built for them both. There was so much unsaid between them that really needed to be addressed.

He carefully took off his shoes and unbuckled his pants, keeping his eyes steady on hers. He let his pants fall, unbuttoning and removed his shirt. He crossed the room and got into his bed resting his head between her chest and abdomen. Fitz wrapped his arms tightly around her before breathing her in deeply. "You have no idea how much I missed you…"Fitz mumbled against her skin.

Olivia's hand found their way into his unruly curls and began to stroke her fingers through them gently. They were silent for long moments, just basking in the being together again. But Olivia came for answers as much as comfort.

"Why did you try to kill yourself? Olivia asked softly.

Taking a deep breath, Fitz released a shuddering sigh. He was silent for several minutes and Olivia gave him space to gather his thoughts, continuing to soothingly stroke his scalp.

"I lost my son and I lost the love of my life all at the same time… It was just too much." Olivia entwined her fingers with his hand that was grasping her hip. "I felt like…I felt like I couldn't breathe and I…I just wanted to make it all stop."

Olivia felt her heart break at his broken confession.

"I came to see you, you know…I just needed a minute… a minute with you to feel grounded again. But you left without a word. No one could tell me where you went." She felt hot tears dampen her skin through her teddy. "I needed you."

"Fitz..." Olivia's voice broke as tears pooled in her eyes. She had never considered that he would need her or want her after they both thought her mother had killed his son.

"Come here…" she whispered softly. Fitz moved up her body, wrapping her in his arms and burying his face in her neck. "I'm so sorry. I thought… I thought there was no chance for us after what we thought my mother did. It hurt too much to be near you knowing there was no comfort I could bring you… I felt like it was all my fault."

Fitz pulled back to look in her eyes. "Livvie, I never blamed you. Even when we thought it was your mother behind Jerry's death. How could I? I blamed myself. I still do."

Olivia cupped his jaw "Fitz, you are not to blame. I can't begin to imagine what you are feeling, how alone and in the dark you must have felt or still feel, but hear me when I say that you are not alone." Olivia felt her breath catch. "I almost lost you…for good" she kisses him softly as she struggles to find control. "I can't imagine this world without you in it."

They both moved in closer, needing the contact and the comfort. Olivia stroked warm hands down Fitz's back the way she knew he loved. "I missed you…" she whispered against his skin. Fitz pulled her impossibly closer, their legs tangled beneath the sheets.

As she felt Fitz's breathing even out into sleep, she resumed stroking his hair gently, soothing them both until she joined him in sleep.

Fitz woke from a peaceful sleep surrounded by the scent of Olivia and the warmth of her body. For a moment he was confused before the previous night came crashing back with clarity. He watched her sleep for a moment, instinctively knowing when she began to wake. Her eyes opened and blinked sleepily, before becoming alert, her smiled at her softly.

"Hi." Fitz murmured in a sleep-thickened tone.

"Hi." Olivia retuned his smile.

Their faces were close but not touching. Fitz inched closer, sharing her breath, but giving her space to decide whether to kiss him.

Olivia moved slowly and kissed him softly. Their tongues tangled languidly as they kissed with both passion and comfort. Breaking their kiss, Fitz lowered his forehead to hers.

"You're holding back Livvie."

"I…"

Their eyes locked and they both acknowledged what stood between them.

"Are you in love with him?" Fitz asked in a low, dark tone.

"No. But I do have feelings for him. I can't just turn them off or pretend they never existed and jump back into us."

"Even knowing what he did to my son?" he looked at her, incredulity both in his expression and tone.

"You know I don't believe that. I _will_ prove it to you and clear his name." Fitz started to rise, but Olivia's firm grip on his arms stopped him.

"That's beside the point Fitz." Olivia sighed in frustration. "Yes, I have feelings for him, but he has always known that I'm in love with you… I have never stopped loving you. He was…freedom from all the hurt and pain here in D.C."

"Including me…" Fitz murmured.

"Yes…you and everything else. But as much as we've been through and as much as it hurts…"

"We have hope," he finished her sentence.

"Yes. We have hope."

Looking at the bedside clock, Olivia knew she needed to leave before the craziness of both of their days started.

"I have to go…"Olivia started to sit up.

Fitz looked at her in that way that made her heart flip in her chest. "One more minute?"

"One more minute." She lay beside Fitz, sharing a pillow and looking into his eyes. He linked his fingers with hers, basking in the moment.

When their minute was up, they both slowly rose from the bed. Fitz grabbed her coat and held it open, placing his hands on her shoulders as she belted it and stepped into her shoes.

He slowly pressed his lips to the top of her head, just breathing her in. "I'm glad you came Livvie."

She turned to face him. "We both needed it. I needed to see you…"

Reaching up slowly, she stroked his face, watching his eyes close as he turned his face into her touch. Lowering her hand, she walked toward the door. With her hand on the knob, she turned around for one last look sensing his gaze filled with hope.


	2. Chapter 2: I Won't Shut You Out

**Episode 103 had so much potential. Meddling, spiteful Cyrus ruined what promised to be a great reunion. What if they did meet that night? Enjoy! **

Fitz's Point of View

Fitz had been thinking about _her_ all day, especially after Cyrus made him listen to what he thought was a sex tape of him with Amanda Tanner. From the first moment he knew who it was on the tape and it almost brought him to his knees. Listening to their passion, hearing her moans as he devastated her, even as she devastated him… That night came back in vivid clarity in his mind. That first time…her taste, her touch, the look in her eyes _each_ time he filled her…thinking about it made it hard to breathe. He was so in love with her. He'd felt drawn to her, had desired her the moment he saw her. Having all that raw unbridled passion that was Olivia focused on him was beyond compelling. Being near her made him want beyond belief, but until that night he never thought he'd sate that want.

Tonight, seeing her walk in wearing that white dress and then holding her in his arms? _God._ He groaned softly, torturing himself as his mind played those moments over repeatedly. He'd waited patiently in the garden, knowing that she would come, only to have that hope dashed painfully when Cyrus told him it had all been a lie. It _hurt_ thinking she could be so cold, so calculating. How could he have been so wrong about what he'd seen in her eyes? Seeing his feelings mirrored in her gaze? He wanted answers….

Olivia's Point of View

She could have ignored Mellie's invitation to the gala, should have. Frankly she was surprised to get the call and more so the demand that she attend, especially with the growing friction between her and the White House. Fitz couldn't have known about it and if she doubted that, the surprise evident on his face when she arrived was a clear indication. If she knew nothing else, she knew Mellie had her own reasons for doing things and tonight that included her attending the gala. Though she tried to suppress her weakness for him, she _wanted_ to see him, needed to. It had been so hard to start a new chapter of her life and stay away from Fitz. Leaving him was beyond painful; it was like losing a part of herself. But she had always been committed to his success and leaving him was the best way for him to be the man she fell in love with, the man she got elected. She never expected to be sucked back into the White House and knew how quickly, how easily she could succumb to her intense feelings for him. Fitz was her drug, addictive and-consuming and tonight he proved irresistible. Fitz always looked good but was especially appealing in a tux. The way his hand tried not to move over her back on the dance floor, his clear frustration at the way things were and his demand to see her pulled at her. But that paled in comparison to his compelling and convincing declaration, _I love you._ When Cyrus told her it was all a ruse? It _hurt_ beyond belief to think that Fitz would use what was between them as a ploy and _then_ have her tossed out by secret service. _Unbelievable!_ Her anger burned fiercely, pacing her living room after returning home from her late-night client visit. _I wish I could give him a piece of my mind right now._ Her phone rang…

.…

**"**Olivia." She could hear his anger in just the utterance of her name.

"Fitz." Their mutual anger and hurt vibrating in the charged air.

"How could you…" They both said at the same time.

"How could I what?" The both said again unanimously.

In another charged moment of silence, they both fought off smiles. Taking a breath, Olivia waited.

"How could you do it? Play me like that? Use my feelings for you as leverage to screw me over with this Amanda Tanner issue?" he asked hurt and anger warring in his tone.

"I played _you_?" Olivia asked in an incredulous tone. "You said you loved me and asked me to come to you and when I _did_ you had me tossed out by Secret Service like your dirty little secret." Her voice held hurt and tears.

"Liv when have I _ever _treated you that way? How could you possibly think I see you as some dirty little secret?" he demanded. "If you don't recall, you kept telling me not to look at you because of what could be seen in my eyes." His tone softened.

They were both silent a moment, contemplating actions, what had been said, what had been done.

"Cyrus." The concluded unanimously.

"Liv," Fitz whispered. "Come back. We need to finish what we started tonight. I need to see you."

"Are you sure I won't be physically removed again?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"No one would dare. I'll make sure of it." Fitz said with a growl. "Our spot 15 minutes?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Our spot." She confirmed.

Fitz again waited in the garden deciding to sit on a bench, listening to the quiet, absorbing the soft lights. Hearing soft steps, he rose and turned slowly, eyes locked on Olivia as she hesitantly walked toward him.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." She repeated softly.

He met her halfway, sliding his hands over her still mostly naked back, smiling at the fact that neither of them had bothered to change clothing. He pulled her closer, looking into her eyes. "Do you believe that I love you Liv?" he whispered. "Because I do…" he pulled her impossibly closer. Her back arched as his hand stroked down it in a possessive gesture.

"Yes…" she breathed helplessly. "But that doesn't change the Aman… mmmmmgghmm"

He took her mouth, need taking over. Her hands stroked over his shoulders before moving into his hair as he bit and sucked at her lips before plunging his tongue inside. He took her mouth like a man possessed, hungry and insatiable. With a growl he broke their kiss, his mouth attacking her throat as she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

They both shuddered with need. "I know this doesn't fix the problem, but…" he whispered.

"I need you," they finished again in unison.

Their eyes locked and clearly communicated their deepest, most honest feelings for each other, the depth of them. Taking her hand, Fitz linked their fingers together. "Come with me." He led her back to the White House, having already secured a private quiet room that he often used for himself when he needed a minute. He knew now he would always think of Liv in that space as she trailed behind him while agents discreetly resumed their posts. With the door closed behind them, Fitz locked blue eyes with brown, both of their needs resurfacing as tension filled the room. Walking to her in a measured pace, he stopped directly in front of her before brushing the back of his hand down her cheek as his other hand stroked down her bare arm. He leaned down and kissed her softly, tentatively. They kissed again in a soft, measured way until the kisses grew deeper and hungry once again. Olivia slipped her hands beneath his jacket to run over his back as warm hands slid down her back.

"Take this off," he whispered gruffly and as Olivia reached for the hidden zipper on her white dress, Fitz took off his tux jacket and tie. His hands froze before he could start on the buttons on his shirt as the transparent white lace beneath her gown became visible.

He groaned deeply before pulling her closer. She began to unbutton his shirt as he removed his pants, their mouths fused again, their tongues battled in long deep strokes for dominance. Liv moaned as he nipped her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. His hands were everywhere, hot, stroking her breasts through her bra, running down her sides and over her hips and thighs repeatedly, stirring her emotions. When she removed his shirt and ran her hands over his chest and down over his abdomen, she felt him shiver and release a guttural, hoarse groan before attacking her throat with lips and tongue. In response, Olivia gripped his hair, nipping and sucking on the shell of his ear, both knowing just what they did to each other. _Fuck_.

Lifting her into his arms, Fitz walked them to his leather sleeper sofa and laid her down gently before lowering himself between her legs, never breaking eye contact. "I need to taste you."

He gripped the edges of her panties, Olivia lifting her hips in assistance, as he pulled them down her legs. "you're so wet for me…" he kissed each hip and nipped at her inner thighs before swiping his wet tongue slowly up her glistening folds. He gently parted her, before sucking firmly on her clit. They both groaned, the vibration causing Olivia to scrape her nails over his shoulders.

He alternated between sucking and licking her, creating a rhythm that drove her wild before slipping a finger inside of her. His eyes moved to her face to watch what he did to her with his mouth and hands. He knew she was close by how tightly she clamped around his finger and sucked harder on her clit before curving his finger to hit the spot that always sent her over the edge. Olivia bit her lip to muffle her moans as she came. He continued to suck and stroke her gently as she rode out her climax. When the pulsing calmed, he moved up her body, taking her mouth greedily, possessively.

She pushed his boxers down his hips and stroked her hands over him. He groaned into her neck as she lined him up with her hot core. Gripping her hips, he pressed inside her, filling her completely before plunging his tongue inside her mouth. She clinched around him, a hot, tight fist as he moved, their bodies joined and their fingers linking. Pulling back from their kiss, they watched each other with hooded gazes, a mixture of passion, desire and love as they connected again on every level. They moved together in unison, Olivia instinctively moving one knee back to take him deeper while wrapping the other around his waist. They both groaned unable to fight the intensity of what was always between them. Feeling her walls began to tighten, he took her mouth again as she came violently, continuing to pump into her as his own orgasm powered through him. He emptied inside of her, continuing to rock gently as they both came down.

He buried his face in her neck breathing _them_ in. "I love you Livvie." he murmured into her throat. Fitz felt his heart race when in a rare moment she whispered "I love you too…" Lifting his gaze to her slowly, he gently ran his fingers over her nose, then her cheek. He followed the curve of her face before tracing her lips gently, as if capturing the moment. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, wanting to show her just how much hearing the words meant to him. They both basked in the tenderness caressing each other with warm, soft strokes.

Olivia changed the kiss and stroking the soft hairs at nape of his neck and behind his ears in the way she knew drove him crazy and felt him harden inside her. Locking her legs around him, she touched him in _that_ way so that he flipped them over, resting against the back of the couch still buried inside her. He stroked her hips as she ran her hands over his chest and abs and began to move. She rocked slowly, Fitz meeting her downward stroke, pumping up deeper into her. He brought his mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple deep into his mouth, nibbling on the sensitive tip. She moaned, pulling his head closer, riding him harder. She pulled his mouth to hers and wrapped her legs even tighter around him. He groaned and gripped her hips tighter, feeling her walls tighten around her. With one hand, he reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in slow, tight circles. Fitz felt her body began to quake as she came hard, milking his cock and lengthening his orgasm. He kissed her deeply as they both rode the wave.

When their bodies calmed and began to cool, he gripped her hips, stood and walked them into the adjacent bathroom. He still held on to her, not yet ready to pull out of her and break that connection. He looked into her eyes as the shower heated, basking in her gaze. She cupped his cheek, sighing when he pressed his face into her palm. It had been so long since they had connected on such as deep and intimate level. _Damn I missed him. Fuck I need her_, they both thought silently. When steam billowed out of the shower, Fitz eyes told her he was about to break their connection. Touching her forehead briefly to his, Olivia nodded. As he pulled out of her they both groaned and Fitz watched as his seed slid down her thighs before pulling her gently into the shower.

They washed each other silently, gently, lovingly. With lingering strokes and soft sighs, they reconnected through simple touch, just as needed as what the love they shared before. As he stood behind her, Fitz wrapped his arms securely around her before lowering his mouth to kiss her neck, nibbling along her skin. When they were done, he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from the warming rack before wrapping her in it, gently drying her skin. Liv in turned grabbed a second towel and started to dry Fitz hair as he leaned forward before moving on to his smooth taunt chest and shoulders. She continued down in smooth, deft strokes, squatting to dry his thighs. She looked up at him before pressing a kiss along his cock as they shared an intimate, hungry look.

"I can't get enough of you" they said once again in unison before chuckling softly. Wrapping their arms around each other, they took a minute, to just stand wrapped in warmth and love.

"I should go…." Olivia said breaking the embrace.

"Livvie…I know you don't trust me but-"

She cut him off. " I do trust you. But that nor _this_ wipes out the Amanda situation. I have to do right by her. You made me question her and question myself."

"I know and I sorry Liv." Fitz gripped her arms gently, looking into her eyes earnestly. "I made a mistake…"

"Well let's make sure this isn't one." Olivia, donning a towel, walked back into the room and began redressing silently.

"When can I see you again?" Fitz asked assuredly.

Olivia paused in the process of zipping her dress to look at him.

"I meant what I said earlier. I am not spending anymore time away from you…"

"Fitz… you're impossible…_This_ is impossible…_We_ are impossible…"

"I don't accept that." Fitz crossed over to her, cupping her jaw and peering imploringly into her eyes. "I _need_ you. I need to talk to you, to see you Livvie…" He gently touched his forehead to hers. "Don't shut me out."

They breathed each other in, both soothed by the connection and poignantly aware of what was at stake.

Caressing his jaw and stroking her fingers through his hair, Olivia whispered "I won't shut you out…"


	3. Chapter 3: I Need Time

**Alrighty folks, as I said, these one shots will jump all over. This one starts during 213 and is my take on what may have happened in the 10 months before episode 214. Personally I find it hard to believe that either of them could have stayed away for that long. **

_"I'll wait for you Fitz, as long as you need."_

_"Oh that. I changed my mind. Don't wait for me."_

Olivia listened to the soothing melodic baritone as Fitz delivered a solemn eulogy for Verna as her heart shattered into pieces. _He knows about Defiance. He knows what we did, what I did…_

Throughout the service, Olivia replayed the look on Fitz's face as he told her not to wait. _"After all you did so much to get me here." _The utter betrayal and hurt evident in his eyes. Olivia sat in the pew long after the service ended, hurting and mourning what could have been. _I have to talk to him, make him understand…_

Olivia tried futilely to talk to Fitz, calling every night for weeks and being ignored repeatedly. _He won't talk to me...I have to try to see him._

Olivia knew from Cyrus that Fitz was shutting him out too. He was drinking more, short tempered and all around difficult to deal with. Though she didn't want to make things worse, she needed to see him.

Picking up her phone, she called Cyrus. As soon as he picked up, she launched right in. "I need to see him Cy. I don't need you to get me into the Oval, just through the door."

She heard a long-suffering sigh on the other end. "Fine. Meet me in the park for 2. He's grouchiest in the afternoon, so you can deal with him." Olivia hung up and hoped that she was making the right decision.

Sitting on her couch with a glass of wine, she thought of all the quiet, private moments with Fitz that she took for granted, always thinking that they would have their time. In all of their time together, he had never shut her out like this, he'd never been so cold, so distant. But she also knew the man she fell in love with. His response to her was always visceral and instinctive. She just had to remember that he was fighting himself as much as her to stay wrapped in heat of his hurt and anger.

Going to bed that night, she visualized him lying next to her, with that shy smile that always made her heart beat faster and all the love she knew he still felt, shinning in those beautiful blue eyes.

….

Olivia watched Cyrus approach, taking a last calming sip of her tea before putting her cup in the trash.

"Are you sure you want to do this Liv? He still may not see you."

"He will see me." Olivia said with more confidence than she felt.

"Alrighty then. Shall we?" Cyrus asked both intrigued that she would be so bold and glad that she would be in the line of fire instead of him.

Olivia glanced at her watch, noting they approached the two-hour mark in her wait time. She knew Fitz had been notified immediately upon her arrival and noted that no one else had gone in or come out of his office since then. She watched his admin Charlotte's cautious glances her way as if not knowing what to expect.

Knowing that Fitz was stalling as she'd taught him to do when he needed to buy himself time, Olivia took matters into her own hands.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is the President currently in a meeting?"

"I cannot say ma'am."

"Ok, would you be able to book an appointment, say for the next two hours with the President for a strategy planning session?"

"If approved, yes ma'am."

"Ok. Thank you Charlotte." That was all she needed to confirm that Fitz did not have scheduled appointments this afternoon and was deliberately keeping her waiting. Sitting back in her chair, she pulled a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote a quick note, folded it in half and walked back to the desk.

"Charlotte, can you see that the president gets this? I'm going to run to Ladies room."

Olivia walked confidently to the bathroom and took her time carefully powdering her nose and adding a soft layer of colored gloss before examining her reflection. The soft white overcoat with even softer hints of gray played well over navy dress and matching shoes with stone grey buckles.

When she walked back in Charlotte smiled. "Go right on in ma'am."

Olivia returned her smile and braced herself before walking into the oval and closing the door. Slowly she unbelted her coat and removed it before laying it over the arm of the sofa.

"Olivia." His tone was gruff and eyes hostile. "You said you wouldn't leave until you said what you came to say, so what is it? I'm busy."

She walked closer, until she stood in front of his desk, watching his hand tighten on his pen and the other fist beneath his desk. His eyes changed from hostile to angry and aware as his body began to respond to her nearness.

"Fitz…"

His breath deepened when she said his name that way. He had to fight the urge to pull her to him and remember why he couldn't.

"What Olivia?" his tone was huskier that he intended.

"I need you to forgive me…" she looked at him earnestly, intently, imploring him to understand.

"Forgive you?" He stood, standing so close they could feel each other's body heat. "You lied to me. Every time you touched me, pushed me to do better, be better," he spoke succinctly, "every time your eyes or your mouth told me that I was great, that you believed in me," he whispered.

Leaning on his desk he looked downward. "Clearly it was all a lie. With Cyrus, _Mellie_, Verna and Hollis…I knew what I was getting, but with you…I thought you saw me, I thought I _had_ you…

Olivia felt tears slide silently down her cheeks. "Fitz..." she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek. He grabbed her wrist midway. "Don't…" he said firmly. Locking eyes with her, he held her gaze. He knew he was on edge, barely hanging on.

"Forgive. Me. Fitz." She enunciated each word. "I know you can't see it right now, but I did it _because _I believe in you." Fitz scoffed releasing her wrist.

"It was selfish and wrong and has eaten at me ever since and always will." Olivia continued. "I hate that I caused you pain, I hate that your hurting right now because of something I took part in. I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry!" he lashed out, his voice raising in anger. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that you lied to me, that _all _of you made me a _fraud_. Sorry doesn't change the fact that you didn't trust me afterward to tell me. Sorry doesn't change the fact that everything I've been doing for the past several years is built on a lie. I feel like I don't even know you…"

"You know me Fitz. And I know you." She gripped his hand, holding on when he would have pulled it away. "You need me right now just as much as I need you. You miss me just as much as I miss you." Olivia whispered fiercely. "This _connection_ between us, this _pull_ isn't something that is going away. Tell me you don't miss me, tell me that you don't miss us…" she moved into him, breathing him in, running her hands soothingly across his back. "I need you to forgive me baby…"

Fitz felt overwhelmed. His anger burned still, his heart hurt, yearning for her and his body throbbed with his need for her. He wasn't ready to forgive or let go, knowing that when he did, he would break. Instead he turned to grab what solace he could in the moment. Pulling her closer he took her mouth hungrily, brutally. Feeling his heat, she couldn't deny either of them what they both needed. When she pulled him closer and kissed him, she could taste his anger, his need and his hunger. It had been so long since they touched. They devoured each other with teeth, tongue and insatiable passion.

The kiss was rough, breaming with hurt, anger and desire. His tongue plundered her mouth and his hands commanded her body. He gripped her jaw and the top of her throat and squeezed lightly, breaking their kiss. They both breathed heavily, staring at the other as Fitz warred with his desire for her and his bruised heart.

With a growl he yanked her closer, his eyes stayed on hers as his hands raked over her breasts and down to her hips. Without a word, he pushed up the hem of her dress and pushed her silk panties aside before sliding his fingers inside, drawn to the wet heat between her thighs.

He grunted and she moaned as he stroked through her wet folds, flicking his thumb in slow, torturous circles over her clit. He alternated between the flicks and pinching her nub between his thumb and forefinger, instantly bringing her to the edge.

_She smells incredible…I missed her so much. Damn her…_ Fitz pushed her back on top of his desk, unbuckling his pants and freeing himself.

_God I want him, I _need_ him._ Olivia opened to him as he parted her thighs and took her. He set a punishing rhythm, pounding into her; she took everything he gave, needing to connect with him, needing him to _see_ her again.

Fitz gripped her thigh as he lost himself inside of her. He plundered her mouth releasing all of the pent-up anger and pain that had been brewing inside him. She squeezed him, her walls gripping him tightly as she came and spurred on his orgasm. He groaned through his powerful release, a fire pulsing through his body. He buried his face in her throat, shuddering through its intensity. Olivia stroked the nape of his neck and still-clothed back as he came down. She felt his breath calm against her neck and felt him start to pull away from her. She gripped him tighter, before brushing his ear in a kiss. "Don't close off again" she said quietly, running her hand down his arm and back up to stroke his head. He pulled back from her, breaking their connection before opening a drawer to grab tissues and clean himself up.

"Fitz. I need you to forgive me," Olivia said softly as she cleaned up.

Fitz took a bracing breath. "You hurt me most you know," he whispered pulling back to look deep into her eyes. "I trusted you. I thought we were a team Olivia. You had to know what this would do to me…" he said stepping back from her.

Olivia grabbed his arm. "Be angry with me; yell at me. But don't shut me out. I love you."

Fitz looked at her, devastation apparent in his expression. "What you did isn't love Olivia. You should have been honest with me. You were all I had. I don't know that we can come back from that."

Olivia took both his hands in hers and he instinctively traced her ring, _their_ ring with his fingers. "I am still the woman you fell in love with. You are still _you._ What we did… what _I _did stole that security, that confidence you felt from you…You're right, sorry isn't enough…I know you hate me right now, but I you haven't given up on us. You can't give up on us." Her eyes showed both fear and conviction. "You once told me, that if you could see me wearing this, no matter what was happening with us, that we would be ok…"her eyes and voice pleaded with him and that small piece of him that would always love her, grew stronger.

She rose, knowing when not to push him further. As she moved to walk past him, their fingers instinctively brushed in a way that was uniquely theirs. With one last look, he studied her, his heart aching for what was and what he didn't know could be.

"I need time…" He said as she reached the door, having picked up her coat from the couch.

Olivia felt both hope and despair as Fitz dismissed her with his eyes. Knowing it was the best she could do for now, she walked out, resigned to wait for love, to wait for Fitz.

**What do you think? Please review; feedback inspires!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Was Jealous

**Episode 203. Well… So many interesting pieces. That scene in the woods? Soooo much potential for more. I'd like to believe Fitz went after her and had a bit more to say...**

Fitz was frustrated beyond relief; she was refusing his calls. The few weeks felt like an eternity. He was miserable without her. The only bright spot was the excitement he felt about his son. He was really _trying_ with Mellie, to be supportive and be a team in a way that they haven't been since the beginning. But that didn't stop every part of him that wanted Olivia. She was his first thought upon waking, and his last when he closed his eyes. He could see her smile, hear her laugh and see his joy reflected in her eyes. How is it possible she had so much control over his happiness, yet handled it so fickly?

The moment he saw her in that picture with Senator Davis who he knew she dated and almost _married, _he saw red. He knew he would damn well have his say_ dammit,_ she owed him that much!

…

He stood rooted in his spot as Olivia stormed off. "I am not _yours_!" _Fuck. That didn't go as planned._ As he could still taste her on his lips, he refused to let her go that easily. Fitz left his gun where it was and went after her with quick strides. As Olivia almost walked into the clearing, he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"You are _mine_," he uttered gruffly. "Just as much as I am yours. You may not always like it, but that's a fact." He pulled her closer, holding tighter as she initially fought to break his hold. "I will never let you go."

"Livvie…" he said her name in that _way_ that halted her movement and slowly brought her gaze to his.

"I will _never_ be over you…" he said cupping her jaw. "And if you feel an ounce of what I feel, and I _know_ you do, you will _never_ be over me either…" he stroked a hand down her back bringing her closer until they shared breath.

"I'm sorry" he breathed into her mouth; eyes full of conviction locked on hers. "I didn't…" Fitz threw his head back in exasperation. "You are driving me crazy. You're punishing me for a story that isn't ours. I'm not Pastor Drake, and you're not his mistress. You're not _my_ mistress. How many times do I have to tell you that _this_ is more than that?" He brushed his mouth over hers. "Stop punishing me. Stop punishing _us_. I hate it when you won't talk to me, or see me," he whispered bringing their mouths together again.

His hands slipped beneath her jacket, running back and forth over her hips. "The thought of anyone else touching you…tasting you" he pressed his forehead to her, his nose against hers. "It makes me want to break something and remind you, s_how_ you that you are _mine_."

Olivia's eyes narrowed as a myriad of emotions coursed through her. "You're right.. I have been punishing…you, _us_. But _we_ are impossible. You need to be focused on the country, on this baby. This whole me and Edison thing, I didn't…"

"I know, I'm sorry." Fitz interrupted. He stroked her arm. "I love you. I don't know how to…_be_ without you." Fitz looked into her eyes sincerely.

"You were jealous." Olivia said running her hands up his chest and to his shoulders.

"I was jealous." Fitz echoed, running his hands down her back and to her hips. "And I will _never, _I _can't_ accept that we are impossible. What we have Liv…" He ran his hands down her arms and up to cup her face.

This time Olivia interrupted. "I know." She brought their mouths together gently, which quickly turned into one of hunger. Fitz branded her with his hands even as his mouth devoured. Pushing her against the nearest tree, he broke their kiss. "Let me.." he whispered roughly, his hands already at the snap of her pants. "I need to touch you." His hand slipped into her pants, cupping the wet heat of her lace-covered core. He groaned against her neck, even as her shoved her panties aside and slipped two fingers inside her. Olivia gasped and gripped his shoulders as he began rubbing his thumb over her clit. Fitz hooked his fingers inside of her to stroke her g-spot. As he felt her walls begin to clamp around his fingers, he took her mouth to muffle her moan as she came. He continued stroking her, prolonging her climax until her body began to relax. Gently, he pulled his fingers from her body before bringing them to his mouth before slowly sucking them clean, watching her with hooded eyes.

To his surprise, she dropped to her knees in front of him, unzipping his pants, feeling him through his boxers, her eyes locked on his as he looked down at her eyes with darkened with need. She smoothly freed him, stroking him firmly before licking the droplets from his tip. She took him deep into her mouth, moaning around him. Fitz gently gripped her hair with one hand as he planted his feet wider for balance. "Fuck Liv…" he groaned as she stroked him with her tongue, hand at his base and cupped his balls with her other hand massaging him gently. He felt his orgasm charge through his like lightening and groaned her name as he came. His hips jerked reflexively as she continued to suck him stroking his balls and shaft, milking him dry. As she felt his body sag, she pulled herself up, using his hips as leverage.

Their eyes met and held as she tucked him back into his pants with a soft smile on her face. He fixed her pants in turn before tugging her closer and slowly bringing her mouth to his. They both moaned, tasting themselves and each other. The kiss deepened and he brought his hands up to cup her face. He nipped her bottom lip before breaking the kiss and bringing their foreheads together. They both held on for a moment.

"I need to get back to work." Olivia whispered, stroking her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

Fitz was quiet a moment, before looking at her intently. "Tonight, when I call, answer."

"Ok." Olivia smiled softly.

"Ok" he repeated returning her smile before she turned to walk out of the clearing.

Fitz walked back to gather his gun before returning to finish his hunting expedition.

**Please review! Up next is part 1 of my take on the campaign trail. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Campaign Trail Pt1

**S106 What is it about elevators? They seem to hold so much potential. ****?**** I always wondered what happened the day ****_after_**** their first night on the campaign trail. I will intersperse multiple one-shots exploring the development of their relationship during the campaign. It is ripe with significant opportunity. ****?**

Olivia stepped on to the elevator with two staffers after getting her room assignment. It had been a long day starting with the prayer breakfast. She'd felt the heat of Fitz's gaze more than once today, but never had a moment to address the questions that seemed to flit across his face. As the doors almost closed, a hand, _Fitz's _hand, halted the progression of the elevator. Their eyes locked as Fitz joined the group with his luggage.

…

_"The most honest thing I can say right now Kendall is that I am a man _in love_, with an incredible woman."_ _Those words and the expression on his face played on repeat in Olivia's mind as the elevator doors closed, trapping her and Fitz together. She felt the heat of his body inching closer to hers, the air in the elevator becoming thick, their tension palatable. As he inched closer still, as if drawn to her, she felt the back of his hand brush hers and the heat of his stare as he turned toward her. Her gaze met his and then the doors opened. _

_…_

That moment replayed in her mind as she stood on the new elevator, tension brimming. He moved and stood beside her, heat radiating off his body and desire building tension between them. The elevator stopped and the two staffers left to go to their rooms. As the doors closed trapping them together, Fitz again eased closer to her, before pulling the emergency stop. He turned to gaze at her with hooded eyes before the elevator came grinding to a halt, trapped between the sixth and seventh floor. The emergency lights flickered on and their breaths grew more labored as the wall of heat that was Fitz, backed her against the bar in the elevator.

Fierce blue eyes, blazing with emotion, met brown eyes. Large hands ran down her jacket-covered forearms, the heat of his touch coming through the fabric, his eyes never leaving hers. His lips brushed her jaw in a barely-there kiss as his thumb traced her bottom lip. He felt her body tremble and steadied himself in her eyes before brushing his mouth against hers; they both groaned. They kissed again slowly, neither knowing whose mouth opened first, but both glad for it as their tongues teased and the kiss deepened. As he felt arousal coursing through him, he pressed against the heat of her body. He broke the kiss before burying his face in her neck. _I want you. _ Fitz thought hotly.

They both caught their breath and unconsciously soothed the other in the tender embrace. "You left without a word, while I slept" he mumbled the accusation against her neck.

"It was what needed to be done," she stroked the tense muscles of his back soothingly. "We couldn't very well leave your room together this morning for the prayer breakfast and meet Cyrus in the hall."

Fitz pulled back cupping her face, "tell me that last night meant something to you. I don't think I could take it if…"

Olivia cut him off, "It meant something. _You_ mean something. I honestly wish you didn't." she said in a serious tone before glancing away.

He stroked her jaw gently bringing her gaze back to his before a shy smile crossed his face and his eyes filled with emotion. He pushed the emergency stop button back in before moving back beside her. Olivia pulled out her key card folio from her pocket before locking eyes with Fitz. "Come to my room in 30? We need to talk." She handed him one of the two keys.

Fitz locked eyes with her once again, a silent message communicating that they needed to talk. "Ok."

The doors opened and she repeated. "Ok."

They both went to their respective rooms and released deep breaths before unpacking and showering.

…

_What is this? What do I want this to be?_ Olivia asked herself as she rubbed floral-scented cream into her skin. _He's married. What we're feeling is temporary. But last night was so _real_. It's more than simple want._ Olivia continued her nightly routine, moisturizing her face and body as she thought about the previous night and its implications.

…

_Fuck I want her. I _need_ her. She's everything that has been missing in my life. Why didn't I meet her sooner? Why now at the most impossible time? It doesn't matter. She's _mine. Fitz dressed and walked down the hall before using the key she had given him.

Opening the door, he locked eyes with Olivia seated in the hotel robe in one of the two lounge chairs in the room with a glass of wine on the end table beside her. Olivia assumed he would take the other chair and was surprised when instead, he sat on the footrest directly in front of her, his legs spread on either side of hers so their knees gently touched.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She echoed equally as soft.

He took her hands, slowly rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. "Last night…" Fitz started.

"Last night was…" Olivia tried.

"Last night was an incredible surprise. You shook me…to my core. To know that what I've been feeling, all this time isn't one sided." He smiled, his eyes soft, his tone serious. "I wanted you the moment I saw you, you know."

Olivia smiled bashfully. "Yeah, you tried to fire me because of it."

Fitz smiled softly. "I tried to set those feelings aside," he continued, "and just focus on the election, but every day you wow me, you dazzle me. Every day I'm around you make me want you even more. Last night when you walked to my room…"

Olivia dropped her hands onto his strong thighs. "Last night everything changed, but this is impossible. You're married. Your wife is coming back tomorrow."

Fitz felt the floor falling from underneath him before she continued.

"I kept telling myself that all day. But seeing you, sitting here with you, this just feels so right. She brought her eyes back up to meet his intense gaze, feeling the tension radiating from him.

Fitz moved in closer. "I don't know how we will make this work, but I need you Olivia." He looked at her with earnest.

He turned his palm into her hand when she reached up to cup his face. He pulled her closer until they shared breath. "You destroyed me last night," he whispered. "Tonight, I'm gonna make sure I show you just how that feels."

He took her mouth in a hungry kiss, devastating her as he nipped her mouth and soothed the sting with his wet tongue. Gripping her hips he lifted her onto his lap, never breaking the kiss; he parted her robe, his hands finding silk beneath. She felt a trail of heat everywhere he touched and moaned in pleasure. He broke their kiss, to suck his way over her neck, nipping at her clavicle. His hands possessed her body, running over her breasts and down her back. He stole her breath as his touch alone brought her to the edge of an orgasm. He groaned as she ground her hips into his. He reached between their bodies, finding her clit through her underwear and rubbed tight circles while sucking on her neck. His touch sent heat flowing through her body as though having a direct connection with her orgasm. Olivia moaned as she came in his lap.

Fitz looked at her with hooded eyes before standing and boosting her in the air, walking into her bedroom. He knelt on the bed with Olivia still in his arms, not wanting to let her go. _Damn that's hot._ His strength and dominance turned her on in a way she wouldn't have thought possible. She sucked his tongue into her mouth showing him how much he excited her. She nipped his tongue, making him groan, even as he peeled off her robe, exposing the silk beneath. He broke the kiss before yanking his shirt roughly over his head. _God she's beautiful_, Fitz thought, stroking his hands over her silk-covered body. He bit and sucked at her breasts through the fabric while continuously stroking his hands up and down her sides, driving her wild. When she grew near the edge again, Fitz peeled the teddy from her body. He needed to feel her skin against his and slid his warm body over hers as he moved back to her mouth, his soft chest hair tickling her skin. His mouth was hot and drugging as he kissed her deeply. She loved the feeling of his weight pressing her down into the bed, her hips rocking gently against his hard length pressed against her core and stomach. Olivia stroked her hands down his muscled, warm back, her nails scratching when he moved to use his teeth and tongue on her.

Fitz trailed kisses down her body before coming to her heated center. "I love how wet you are for me," he rasped against her thigh trailing hot, wet kisses slowly from one thigh to the other, avoiding where she wanted him most. "Fitz…" Olivia moaned his name in warning.

"Yes Liv?" he looked up at her with lust-filled, yet humorous eyes. He stroked his thumb in one firm stroke over her clit, watching her eyes turn to slits as she mewled. "Is this what you want?"

"I want… your mouth on me," Olivia panted. She watched a sexy smirk cover his mouth before he lowered his mouth and licking her firmly before thrusting his tongue inside of her, groaning as he coated his tongue in her juices. He moved back to her clit and sucked her firmly before lightly using his teeth sending her flying over the edge.

As she slowly came down, she watched him unbuckle his slacks and slowly remove both slacks and boxers, keeping his eyes on hers. She watched his slowly crawl back to her and looking into his eyes, she gently stroked his cheek and answered his unasked question. "I want this too. I want us…"

She opened herself to him and with their eyes locked, he pressed inside of her inch by inch. They both groaned as she adjusted to his size. With a subtle tilt of her hips, Fitz began to move, with deep slow strokes, he mated with her. His tongue brushed her lips, and when she sucked it into her mouth, they melted into one another. Fitz gripped her hands on either side of her head as he felt her fisting around him, almost at her peak. With a groan, he pushed her thighs back and tilted her hips up, hitting her g-spot and swallowing her scream as she came. Feeling her tighten around him, he came, continuing to thrust slowly as she clamped tightly around him.

His warm breath evened out against her neck as he slowly came down from their mating. Slowly, he pulled out of her body, but didn't move away from her body. Pulling back, he looked down softly into her eyes.

"Should I leave?" he asked quietly.

"No. I want you to stay," she answered softly. "I already set an alarm for you just in case."

Fitz pressed a warm, soft kiss to her mouth, showing her he understood the significance of the request.

"Ok." He moved beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Olivia laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat; she fell asleep with her heart beating in tandem.

…

**Alright folks, that's my take on the day after. I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews! I will likely spring forward as this current "home stay" life has me reliving some content. Hope you and your loved ones are staying safe and well. ****?**** More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Doing the Right Thing

**S504 So this takes place after one of my favorite moments in the series where Fitz boldly went to gather Olivia from her apartment. Hope you like it.**

_I'm doing the right thing; I'm taking my girlfriend on a date._

Ensconced in the back of the presidential vehicle, Olivia felt an array of emotions. She wanted to be angry that Fitz just added fuel to the already scorching media frenzy, but his action reminded her of one of the many reasons she fell in love with him; because he always tried to do the right thing.

Fitz reached across the seat and took her hand in his, softly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked at her softly before slowly pulling her closer, wrapping one arm around her and resuming rubbing her hand with the other. He kissed the top of her head and let out a deep sigh. No words were needed between them as they both settled in the comfort of each other's presence embracing the moment of silence.

When the car came to a stop, they were ushered into a private restaurant, secluded from the peering eyes and flashing cameras of the world. Candles flickered everywhere; burnt orange and red alstroemeria, coupled with white lilies adorned the center of their table.

"I haven't officially had the opportunity to take you on a _real_ date. Though this is not the circumstances I intended, I always wanted us to get here."

Olivia sighed looking at the beauty around her, trying to set aside the shambles of her reality and lean in to what Fitz was trying to do.

"I know the past few days have been impossible, but…" The brilliant smile that lit her face halted his words. "This is amazing. It means the world that you would do this and _all_ of what you've done." She looked at him shyly, referencing his bold declaration by action.

Fitz gripped both of her hands gently, smiling at her sadly. "Can we just…for this dinner, set the world aside and just…"

"Be us?" she finished his sentence with a soft smile. "Yeah, I think that's the best idea I've heard all day."

Sitting down to dinner, they laughed at the antics of the Pope Associates with _dog_-_whistle politics_ over salad and then citrus seared scallops with herb and butter rice.

Relaxed from the dinner, the wine and just being with Fitz, Olivia let out a soft sigh. "I wish things could always be this simple…this good." She looked down at their joined fingers.

"Livvie," Fitz waited until her gaze met his. "You are all I've ever wanted. I know this feels…_impossible_ right now, but I will _always_ come for you. I will _always_ stand for you. I love you."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, her emotions raw from the public onslaught. "Let's go baby" he whispered, kissing her hand as they exited the restaurant and were ushered back into the car. Without a word, Fitz wrapped her in his arms as Olivia rested her head on his shoulder in comfort.

Knowing his Liv, he knew she wasn't ready to go back to her apartment. Taking her back to the residence, he had only one thing on his mind, her comfort. They entered the silent white house, making their way to the residential quarters. He acknowledged the servicemen stationed outside his bedroom door before bidding them goodnight. Fitz kept her hand, walking them into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Olivia tilted her head in question.

"Running you a bath. You could use a long soak." Olivia watched him add lavender bath salts and adjust the water temperature before lighting the three candles at the foot of the tub. He dropped the pack of matches in the little wicker basket behind the tub. She watched curiously as he pulled a duo pack of hair clips from the basket, clearly new and attached to the packaging, placing it on the side of the tub. While she knew she had some bath products there from when she stayed during the White House State dinner that started it all, she knew those were new. When Fitz programmed soft flutes and water sounds, Olivia felt tears threaten again at his thoughtfulness and consideration. Locking eyes with her, Fitz gathered her in his arms, stroking warm hands up and down her arms before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Take your time baby…" Fitz murmured softly against her skin.

"You're not joining me?"

"No, but I will sit with you..." He smiled at her warmly. "I'll be right back."

Fitz left to grab something from his room as Olivia began to undress and clip up her hair. She eased into the hot water, sighing in pleasure as her shoulders instantly dropped, scooting back to rest her head on the ledge of the tub.

Fitz returned with one of his Navy shirts and a glass of scotch. "I remember your fondness for this shirt. I figured after your bath, we could cuddle up and watch a movie." He sat beside the tub, needing to be close to her.

Olivia smiled at his thoughtfulness. She felt warm inside and out at all the effort Fitz put forth to give her a moment of peace and comfort. _God I love this man…_she thought silently as she gazed at him warmly. "That sounds perfect."

As she began to relax into the warmth, Fitz broke the silence. "You scared me."

Her eyes locked onto his, silently waiting for him to continue. "Listening to you as you read comments from those hateful people" Fitz looked down at his hands. "I'd never heard you like that. And I felt…powerless to stop it. I hate that you bore the scrutiny and public ridicule of what _we_ did, especially now when it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it has been _us_ all along…"

Olivia chuckled slightly. "You might just be wrong about that baby…It might take a rocket scientist. People are inherently foolish, they rarely look deeper. Some will, but most won't. What you did…words can't express how much that action meant." She brought her knees to her chest in comfort. "I knew I wasn't alone in…this. But I _felt_ so alone. It feels good to be here with you now." Needing the contact, Fitz knelt beside the tub and grabbed a small towel and poured the foaming lavender oil before slowly stroking the towel down her back in gently circles. He carefully worked the towel over her shoulders to avoid her hair moving the circles up and down in a soothing manner. He carefully rinsed her shoulders and back before pressing a warm kiss to her shoulder and sitting back down, wrapping his arms around his knees and watching her with soft eyes.

She brought her eyes up to meet his. "Thank you. Thank you for being you. Despite everything, you _always_ seek to do the right thing."

"I don't always succeed" he looked at her sadly. "But I will always try."

Olivia continued to bathe, relaxed and comfortable in their silence. As she signaled she was done by removing the stopper from the tub, Fitz grabbed a warmed towel from the warming rack before holding it open for her to step into. Wrapping the towel around her, he kissed her neck. "I love you." She whispered and felt his arms tighten around her and a soft kiss press to the top of her head.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower while you finish." She dried her skin with the warm towel before slowly moisturizing her skin with her favorite scented cream that was also in the bath basket. She watched a naked and toned Fitz enter the stand-alone shower across the room, smiling to herself at what was _hers._ After folding and nearly stacking her clothes, she pulled his borrowed shirt over her head and sat on the bench beside his clothes while he finished his shower. Steam billowed out as Fitz opened the frosted glass door, water droplets falling from his heated skin as he grabbed a towel.

"You waited" he said, that grin she loved gracing his face. "You know, you could have gone and picked out a movie for us." Fitz dried his body with a grin, quickly donning his boxers and shirt feeling hot eyes raking his body even as he covered it.

Pulling her up from the bench, Fitz took her mouth in a hot kiss. He nipped her bottom lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss, running his hands down her arms. Breaking their mouths apart, he rubbed his nose against hers. "I can't help myself when you look at me like that." Taking her hand, he led her out of the bathroom. "Come on. We're continuing this date…"

After a 5-minute debate, they decided on a _Die Hard_ marathon, deciding that an action-packed night would be perfect to immerse themselves in. They settled in on the comfy couch with her curled into his side, arm wrapped around his middle with a light blanket over them both.

As her eyes grew heavy, she marveled at watching a strong hero do the right thing, often at his own peril. But if she knew nothing else, the good guys always won and with the sure, steady presence of Fitz beside her, she knew they too would win.

**So what do you think? I have a few more that are in the works, one that I think will be a surprise for some of you readers. :) Stay safe folks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Why Didn't I Meet You Sooner?

**Ep 106 ****_inspired_****. I always thought it would be fun to answer Fitz's pondering of why he didn't meet Olivia sooner. What if he had? I feel compelled to explore what could've happened it they ****_had_**** met before he married Mellie. Though there are inconsistencies in the series regarding the age difference between the two, so I'm sticking with 12. Looking forward to your thoughts. ****?**

**_Spring 1990_**

As she prepared for her college exploration weekend exploring Yale, she looked forward to visualizing herself on her own in this next chapter of her life. It was planned for her father to make this trek with her as he did for her exploration of Princeton, but unfortunately something unexpected came up at the Smithsonian keeping him away. Having spent the bulk of her time abroad at boarding school, Olivia was quite accustomed to taking care of herself. So adjusting her itinerary, she planned to drive around town while visiting the university and fly back to D.C. to join her father for the remainder of her spring break. Arriving at the Tweed Airport in New Haven Connecticut, Olivia made her way to the car rental counter to access the vehicle her father had reserved.

As a prospective student, attending the scheduled events, the school offered discounted accommodations at three nearby hotels. At her father's insistence, she booked a room at the Blake Hotel given its high ratings and Michelin starred restaurant. Her father had already called ahead, given she was a minor at 16, to ensure a smooth process. Deciding to check into her room before heading to the prospective student dinner, she efficiently loaded her vehicle and made her way to the valet stand at the hotel. With a kind smile at the offered hand, Olivia accepted the assistance out of her car and unloading her bags. She deftly slipped the attendant a tip before making her way to the lobby to check in. While waiting, she swayed gently to the music playing softly over the speaker and hummed to herself. Hearing heavy footsteps stop behind her, she turned to glance over her shoulder into calm, yet intense blue eyes. Brown eyes stared into blue for one pulsing, charged moment before she heard "next guest please." _Wow,_ they both silently as the contact was broken. Moving forward, Olivia released a breath she was unaware she was holding to complete her check in process. Grabbing her bags, she headed to the elevator, hearing _those_ footsteps and feeling this wall of heat behind her. Before she could push the button for the elevator, a hand reached around her and pushed it, heat emanating from his body.

"We met again." A deep baritone said in a calm tone sending a shiver down her back.

Looking over her shoulder, Olivia locked eyes with him again. "We didn't meet the first time," her eyes challenged.

Lifting an eyebrow, Fitz extended a hand. "Fitz."

Placing her hand in his, she held his gaze. "Olivia" she paused for a breath "Pope." His grip tightened on hers briefly as the elevator doors opened. Reluctantly he released her hand. "The pleasure's all mine Ms. Pope" Fitz said warmly, following her into the elevator.

"Which floor?" Olivia asked, a smile in her voice. Glancing at the floors, he smiled. "The same as you it seems," he said looking into her eyes again. They both once again held their breath as well as the potent gaze until the elevator dinged their arrival to their floor.

Following Fitz out of the elevator, they both paused to read the signs for room numbers. As they started off in different directions, they both looked over their shoulder for one last look, eyes meeting briefly, they acknowledged each other with twin smiles and continued to their rooms.

Unpacking, Olivia set aside what she would wear to the late afternoon tour and early evening reception. Although working, she quickly called her father's office and left a message that she had made it safety and was preparing for the evening events. After showering, carefully applying makeup, then dressing in a Yale blue dress with blue and white accents, she was ready to wow and in turn be wowed by Yale. With a quick glance at the clock, she hastened, calling down to the lobby to have her car brought around as she quickly tucking her mini notebook and pen into her blue purse, along with her room key before making her way to the lobby. Having already mapped out her route, Olivia mentally reviewed her questions and thought about how she wanted to come across. She knew this would be an important visit regardless of if she would attend Yale or Princeton; the people in attendance were current or possible connections and relationship building opportunities and she intended to make the best of it.

After parking and making her way to the designated meeting location with fifteen minutes to spare, Olivia saw another female she assumed was a prospective come her way.

"Glad to see I am not the only person to arrive early to be on time."

The redhead smiled while extending a hand. "Abby Whelan."

Olivia shook her hand firmly. "Olivia Pope," she said with an answering smile. "So Abby, where are you from?"

As they chatted, they formed a fast friendship and Olivia was excited to learn they had applied to some of the same schools. They exchanged emails to keep in touch after the weekend and realized that quite a few other people had arrived as they had been immersed in their conversation. Before they could consider introducing themselves to any of the others, the 54-bell Memorial Carillon of Harkness Tower began to play, effectively silencing the group as the event leader emerged. The group of 20 prospective students were led around campus on a short tour and told about the history of the school., it's buildings and the proud alumni who have emerged. Making their way back to the main room, they were informed that they would have a networking dinner in small groups with alumni and had already been matched for a one-on-one session with an alum based on their career interests. They were each handed small envelopes containing cards with the name of their matched alum who they were to connect with during the afternoon's free time tomorrow. Opening her card, Olivia looked down at her card puzzled at the name '_Fitzgerald Grant III'_ in bolded scripted font. _No. It couldn't be. Could it? _She wondered. "What are the odds?" she muttered softly to herself.

They moved in groups of five to their assigned seats for dinner, waiting to be joined by two alumni. Unsurprised to find Abby in her group of five, they smiled and decided to sit together sipping lemon water and meeting the other prospective students as they waited to be joined by the alumni. Making polite conversation, they learned their table had a common interest in politics and law; two at the table were children of a prominent New York lawyer and a D.C. politician. As she listened to the response to her question of what it was like being the child of an elected official, she felt her body heat as two men joined the table and familiar blue eyes locked with brown.

"I'm sure Mr. Grant can add some color to the topic as the son of a former governor of California and state Senator," John Davis said confidently.

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I figured I would get grilled on that at some point this weekend, but not first thing," Fitz said with a boyish grin, causing them all to chuckle.

"The truth is, it's honestly all that I know. For as long as I can remember, my father was actively involved in politics, instilling patriotism, leadership and community in me from a young age. It's not all glory and glamour and the system isn't perfect, but it's one I've been taught to respect. But enough about my childhood for now, please let's do a round of introductions. I'd like to get to know you and provide any insights that I can."

After the other alum introduced himself, the students began with the closest next to the alum starting, placing Olivia second to last. Abby smoothly introduced herself and continued saying "I believe I'll be scheduling a chat with you Sir to learn more about my interests in political science."

Fitz laughed as she smiled. "Ok. We will get right on planning that out," he smiled in turn.

"Well I suppose you'll just be one busy guy as I've also been matched with you." Olivia locked eyes with him for a heated moment before proceeding to introduce herself and her future interests to the larger group.

Conversation flowed easily, the group never having to make use of the conversation cards placed in the center of the table to keep things going. With rounds of laughter frequently emitting from their table, they received looks more than once during the event.

When they were notified that the evening was coming to a close soon and encouraged to schedule a session with their alumni, conversations came to a close as people began moving about the room. Since Abby announced that she had been matched with him first during dinner, Olivia insisted she have dibs on scheduling their session. With her purse wrapped over her arm, she decided to kill time by making use of the dessert and coffee station, she filled a small plate with mostly fresh berries and a small chocolate treat before fixing a cup of decaf with a splash of cream. Making her way to one of the few remaining high-top tables, she had no sooner put down her things, than she felt a heat that was becoming familiar at her back.

" There you are. I'll grab a cup of coffee and join you."

Olivia released her breath as he walked away. She chose a berry at random and popped it into her mouth, calming nerves she didn't realize she had. She took her notebook from her bag to earmark the meeting time they decided on.

When Fitz returned and moved across from her, they both smiled shyly, looking at each other in silence.

Clearly her throat, her lips twitched, "I'm sure you didn't join me just to stare at me. So, what does your schedule look like tomorrow?"

He scoffed, "Really? Don't be so sure about that." He smiled before turning serious. "I was completely caught by surprise seeing you at that table tonight." The unspoken acknowledgement of her being in high school between them. As she looked up at him bashfully, he internally struggled with the attraction he felt for her. "Have breakfast with me tomorrow."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast?"

"Yes Ms. Pope. Eight o' clock. Hotel lobby." He took a sip of coffee, never breaking eye contact. "And make sure you bring your questions. Otherwise, I have no problem just staring at you." He smiled before picking up his cup again his eyes roaming her face softly.

As Olivia got lost in his gaze, it was his turn to clear his throat. "Until tomorrow Olivia. We should both be networking."

"You're right; we should be. Tomorrow it is then."

As they went their separate ways, he shook his head, reminding himself that she still had to be in high school amid other _complications_.

Olivia made her rounds, knowing just what questions to ask to get a person talking about themselves and listened with half an ear as she thought about Fitz and how impossible the sizzling tension she felt between them given that she currently went to school at a boarding school and he was undoubtedly several years older. As their eyes connected yet again across the room, she resolved her will to uncover the mystery he presented, hoping it would quell this budding attraction and refocused herself on the conversation at hand.

When the night was officially called to an end, Olivia grabbed her belongings and made her way to the parking lot. Though the campus was mostly well lit, she made haste to her car, digging out her keys as she walked. As she reached her car, she heard voices behind her.

Turning around she saw Fitz walking toward the parking lot with a woman who was clearly also an alum. She surprised herself with the flash of jealousy that sparked in her chest.

"Olivia, did you walk out by yourself? You should've have told me. I would have walked you to your car." Sincere concern colored his tone.

"I appreciate that _Mr. Grant_, but I made it ok." She watched him lift an eyebrow in surprise before turning her back as she opened the door.

"Ok. I'll meet with you tomorrow. Gretchen where is your car?" he asked the woman beside him who pointed it out as he gave her one last look before continuing on.

Feeling silly, Olivia berated herself as she made her way back to the hotel. _Clearly I need to prepare for tomorrow and go to bed_, she thought to herself as she dropped off her car with the valet and went up to her room. She decided to shower before working on her questions and was surprised to come out to a ringing phone.

"Hello?" she asked in question.

"Hi." He said in an unsure tone.

"Hi." She uttered back. "How did you get my room number?" she sat on her bed, slipping in between the sheets.

"I asked for it," he stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world. She heard rustling in the background as though he also settled on his bed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed…different in the parking lot." He heard her sigh on the other end.

"Fitz we just met. You _definitely_ shouldn't feel as though you can discern my moods and you _definitely_ shouldn't be calling to check up on me," her voice was firm yet her could _hear_ a smile in it.

"Yet I can and I am," he said taking the same tone and smiling in turn. "I'm glad to hear I'm back to Fitz."

She scoffed. "Goodnight mister."

He laughed. "Goodnight Olivia."

Both fought losing battles with the smiles on their faces as they adjusted to lay down more comfortably, Fitz on the end of the bed and Olivia not quite in the middle of her bed. They both went to sleep thinking about a chance occurrence that could cause them to meet the most interesting person.

As an early riser, Olivia centered herself with her yoga practice, remembering the flow from a class she routinely took during the school year. As she breathed in and out evenly, she cleared her mind and set her intentions for the day. She wanted to know more about Fitzgerald Grant and the both puzzling and intoxicating energy that seemed to surround them. After a hot shower, she dressed just as carefully today, applying her makeup with smooth strokes from a steady hand. She fully intended to make the most of her time on campus, touching base with the political science advisors and current department leaders as well as sitting in on an afternoon class to gain better perspective on the class experience. This would be her last full day as she intended to head back to D.C. mid-morning the next day. Despite her full morning, she made it to the lobby at 7:50 and was surprised to find Fitz leisurely standing by the entrance of the restaurant.

His eyes found hers and a warm smile crossed his face. "You're early."

"So are you I see." She returned his smile.

"I'm an early riser. It's my time to think and reflect. Plus I wanted to get in a workout this morning since I have a few meetings with the school, in addition to my one on ones today." They turned toward the hostess stand. "Two please."

As they were seated, they quickly placed their orders for fresh juice and coffee while taking a moment to review the day's specials. Olivia ordered a Spanish omelet with whole wheat toast, fresh raspberry jam and a side of fresh berries. Liking the sounds of her breakfast he asked for the same but with strawberry jam.

They sat silently for a moment sharing yet another long gaze before she broke the silence. "So I know from last night, your knowledge of politics stem from your father's career in it, but what led to your interests? Why did you study political science?"

"Honestly? In part because it was expected of me and in part because I wanted to understand the foundation of the systems and policies that inform life as we know it but furthermore the bases of which those that govern us use to make systemic changes to society."

"Hmmm.. Well given that response and the fact that you are a Navy man," she watched him quirk a brow, "all you'd need is to be pursing a law degree and I'd think you were being groomed for a career in politics."

His ears tips pinked as he held her gaze. "I start at Harvard in the Fall. How'd you know I was in the Navy?"

"I'm observant. I saw your watch." She smiled at him. "So what do you want to do with a career in politics?"

Feeling shy about just how uncertain he felt about his future, Fitz questioned, "shouldn't I be asking you that? It's why we were matched after all, given your shared interests."

Locking eyes with him she responded, "You're deflecting. But to answer your question I want to learn and understand politics to tackle the systemic problems within it. I'm just not sure what the right fit in a career path will be for me just yet." She paused as their food arrived.

"It's ok you know…" she said softly.

"What's ok" he asked cautiously.

"That you are still figuring it out. Deciding what you want."

His eyes met hers again. "Very astute Ms. Pope."

As they ate, they talked about anything and everything, enjoying the frank and honest conversation with each other.

"You are so easy to talk to. I find it easy to forget I only just found you yesterday." Fitz spoke calmly.

Olivia felt a visceral response to his declaration of _found_. "Fitz…"

"Olivia I…"

"Fitz! There you are." A brunette crossed over to the table, breaking the moment. Olivia watched his face immediately shutter close.

"Mellie, what are you doing here?"

"I know you are here supporting school events, but I thought it could be fun to surprise you this weekend. Fitz we're being rude." Turning she smiled at Olivia lacking the warmth from a genuine smile, as she extended her hand.

Taking it Olivia shook it. "I'm Olivia, a prospective student."

"Mellie, Fitz's soon to be fiancée."

…

**Ok so what do you think? Should I continue this What If story interspersed with my normal one-shot stories? Let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8: You Have To Forgive Me

**Thank you all for the variety of comments and feedback on the last chapter. I will post it as a standalone story when I am ready to add chapter 2. I definitely hear the concern about her age and rest assured I've already thought about how it will unfold. :)**

**Season 2 was my absolute favorite and is ripe with opportunity for these one shots. I always wanted a little more after what happened in the hospital between Olivia and Fitz. Here's my take on the emotions they were both feeling and words that needed to be said between S2E19/20. As always, please review.**

Olivia heard Jake as if through fog as she watched Secret Service agents line the hall outside of her door.

_"Do you understand Olivia?"_ Jake looks at her earnestly.

Her eyes track to the door as Fitz walks in and shake hands with Jake and agents close the blinds of her room.

_He knows him? What the hell?_

"Hi." Fitz said in a tone brimming with emotion.

Conflicting emotions flood Olivia as she tried to make sense of what was happening. _Did Fitz assign him to watch me? Why?_ Olivia was struggling to process the thoughts in her head and what was happening in front of her. When Fitz looks at her his eyes brimming with emotion, their separation hit her full force. She was just starting to think she could_ try_ to move on with a guy who was nothing but kind to her and truly made her feel _wanted_ again. _Why can't things be simple?_

Fitz slowly eased down on her bed, his gaze never leaving hers. When his hand stroked down her cheek, her confusion amplified as she felt both anger and need flood her. Fitz slowly laid beside her, burying his face in her neck with his arm around her. "Livvie…" Fitz whispered. She laid there both wanting to comfort Fitz and push him away. The surprise in Jake's eyes as they met hers told her there were things they both didn't know. Her body tensed as Fitz wrapped his arms around her; she fought her instinctive desire to relax in his hold, remembering the immeasurable hurt and pain she felt when he last reminded her that she was nothing more than a repeatable mistake when his desire got the best of him. More than the spite-filled words, it was the act of him walking away from her the way he did, _leaving_ her as if she were disposable that cut so deeply. _I can't let him back in; I can't let him back in. She thought _with fever.

He sighed deeply as he settled into her tense body; he could sense her efforts to emotionally distance herself from him. _I could have lost her. If Jake wasn't there… _thought with a shudder. He took this short time just to hold her, knowing how difficult it would be to get through the wall she'd put up to protect herself from him. He knew how deeply he'd hurt her; knowing he wanted her to feel just as deeply wounded as she had wounded him.

…

After the past few days of going through the emotional gauntlet with Olivia in the hospital, Fitz refused to give up on them. He held tightly to the fact that she still loved him; he knew that he would _always_ love her, though there were moments when he wished he didn't. He found himself once again breaking the rules, making his way over to her apartment. While he knew she was home after making sure she made it safely from the hospital, he knew it was a crapshoot of whether she would let him in. With a sharp rapt on the door, he waited, hearing the soft patter of her feet on the floor and the peep door open, before he heard her swear lightly on the other side of the door.

"Go home Fitz. I'm tired and don't want to go another round with you." She said firmly.

"Not until I see you." He responded in turn.

Olivia waited a full minute in silence. She thought of the fact that he had never left the hospital while she was there, though she'd tried repeatedly to send him away. Opening the door, she glared at him and tilted her head. "There. You saw me. Satisfied?"

"Hardly. I need to talk to you Liv. Look, what I need to say is as much for you as it is for me." His eyes shone with sincerity as he looked at her intently.

She shifted back slightly; Fitz accepted the tiny movement as an invitation and walked into her apartment.

She moved toward the sofa and stood beside it with her hand resting on top of it. It was clear that she wasn't inviting him to sit down. Fitz smiled slightly, understanding she was letting him know he wouldn't be there long. He knocked her off balance by crowding her against the back of the sofa, moving into her space. He wrapped his arms around her as she gasped and gripped his upper arms. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Fitz." His name was a breathy whisper. "You said you wanted to talk." She fought to firm up her voice. "So talk."

"I did. _And_, I needed to touch you. Your instinctive response to me is always… enlightening." He said in a warm soft tone, running a finger down her cheek. He stepped back from her so that she'd feel grounded again, pushing his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching for her.

"I meant what I said in the hospital. _We_ _deserve _another chance. While I'm still so angry at you and hurt by what you did, that in no way excuses how I hurt you. I think on some level a part of me thought that if I could hurt you enough, make you hate me, then I could hate you too and stop hurting. A small part of me wanted you to be just as miserable as I was, just as hurt as I am."

"Well you succeeded."

"I know." He looked down at his feet before meeting her eyes again. "But when I saw you in that hospital bed, I knew that as much as I wanted to hurt you for what you did, I couldn't stand seeing you physically hurt. I was so scared thinking what could have happened to you; I can't live without you."

Olivia felt a twinge of guilt knowing the danger from last night wasn't what he thought but fought against it. "You're going to have to learn to. Just as I've had to for the past 10 months."

He smiled sadly. "I punished us both. It broke me Livvie, knowing that not even _you_ believed I could win this presidency. I needed that time and the distance for that wound to begin healing. I needed to see if I could believe in me again." His voice waivered as his eyes misted.

She felt a fist squeeze her heart at that admission. Olivia moved closer slowly, until she could feel the heat emanating from his body again. "I never stopped believing in you Fitz. It's _because_ I believed in you that I did what I did." Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes. "I know it was wrong, but even worse is the sense of doubt I caused you to feel. For that, I can't say sorry enough. I don't expect you to forgive me…"

Fitz pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her forehead and her cheek before brushing a soft kiss across her lips. "Livvie, I love you. Because I love you, I have to forgive you. And _you_ have to forgive _me_ for hurting you because you still love me." He rested his forehead against hers stroking his hands up and down her back to comfort them both. "It will take time for both of us, but I know that we can survive this Liv. We are stronger than this baby."

Pulling back he looked into her questioning eyes again. She hesitated a moment before saying "This was really the first time we deeply hurt each other. I never want to feel like that again. I never want to make you feel like that again. I'm sorry Fitz."

He cupped her cheek, watching her eyes close and her breath deepen. "It's getting late. I know your tired and one night won't fix us," he said. "But let's go to bed baby; let me hold you tonight. His eyes held the same warmth as his tone. She missed seeing that look in his eyes directed at her; she warred inside both wanting to protect herself from him while instinctively knowing that having him with her would be a soothing balm to her lonely, aching heart.

She looked at him before walking toward the front door. With her eyes on his, she locked the door and turned off the light before making her way to her bedroom. Fitz followed behind her, turning off the hall light before walking in her bedroom and closing the door. They slowly undressed, watching each other. Striping down to his boxers, Fitz draped his suit neatly over the upholstered bench in front of her bed. Olivia silently went to her drawer and handed Fitz a shirt as she took a silk short set and walked toward the bathroom.

As she donned her pajamas and brushed her teeth, Fitz smiled holding up the old Navy shirt that she'd clearly kept over the years.

When she came out of the bathroom, he was waiting leaning against the wall, his eyes darkened, filled with emotions. He stroked her cheek briefly before going into the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Walking out of the bathroom and hitting the light, his eyes locked onto hers before he slowly crossed the room and joined her in bed.

He never took his eyes off her as she turned off the light and lay back in the bed. "Come here," Fitz murmured. As Olivia moved into his arms, they both let out a sigh of contentment having felt the power of being apart. He buried his face in her neck, just breathing her in. _God I've missed this. I've missed her…_ Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes while stroking her back with warm, strong hands. She slipped a foot between his, rubbing small circles against his calf and ran her fingers through the tight curls at the base of his neck, needing to touch him.

Inching closer, their breath mingled. His eyes alternated between her mouth and her eyes, gauging her response. Fitz pressed a warm, soft kiss against her mouth that lingered in that way that pulled at her and got her lost in him. Olivia felt her breath catch and tears flood her eyes. _He left me all alone. I can't let him back in to go through that again._ As she started to pull back, Fitz tightened his hold. "No. Livvie, I know I hurt you," he whispered against her mouth, looking into her eyes. "When I left you, when shut you out, I know how much that hurt you. And I'm sorry baby; I won't make that mistake again. You are too important to me; I can't lose you." He whispered into her neck. "You have to believe me Livvie. You have to forgive me."

He held her as she wept into his neck, kissing her head repeatedly. Though his heart hurt as she cried, he knew this was part of the process for getting back to _them_. He continued to stroke her back as her tears slowed and her body relaxed into his. Laying on his back, he wrapped his arms around her, settling into the quiet. As they both started to grow limp with sleep, he heard her mumble "I will..."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You will what?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Forgive you…" she pressed a soft kiss against his neck before settling once again against his chest.

With a ragged breath, he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her. He felt her arm lock around him, and her leg slide comfortably between his as they settled into each other. Closing his eyes, he felt at peace for the first time in months.


End file.
